1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to watercraft design and construction, and particularly to a forced air cavity and control system for watercraft that reduces friction against the hull of the watercraft as it moves through the water, increasing speed and fuel efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boats are used both for transportation and for water sports and other leisure-time activities. Both the boat's speed and fuel efficiency are a matter of concern to most boaters. The hull can encounter considerable drag as it moves through the water, decreasing the boat's speed and requiring more power to maintain a desired speed, thereby increasing fuel consumption. Naval architects and designers of pleasure craft can reduce the magnitude of the problem to some extent by careful design of the shape of the hull and the choice of materials.
Nevertheless, due to the rising costs of fuel and the desire of sportsmen for increasing the speed of their boats, there is a demand for other measures for decreasing the drag between the hull and the water.
Thus, a forced air cavity and control system for watercraft solving the aforementioned problems is desired.